Question: The following line passes through point $(1, -6)$ : $y = -\dfrac{11}{7} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(1, -6)$ into the equation gives: $-6 = -\dfrac{11}{7} \cdot 1 + b$ $-6 = -\dfrac{11}{7} + b$ $b = -6 + \dfrac{11}{7}$ $b = -\dfrac{31}{7}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{31}{7}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{11}{7} x - \dfrac{31}{7}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(1, -6)$